Percival Von Kasslehoffe
Percival Von Kasslehoffe is a young hybrid devil who is the heiress and future Queen of the Kasslehoffe throne. She is one of the pawns of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. She is also the sister of Silas Kasslehoffe, the man responsible for killing Issei Hyoudou in front of everyone. Appearance Percival has a adult feminine-like body with short black hair and golden eyes. She wears a blue coat that has red trimmings and white circles on the sides and the front of her jacket. She wears a black cape that is connected by 3 golden spheres, and she wears a blue hat with red trimmings and a golden circle in the middle of a red circle. Personality Percival is kind and compassionable to her friends in Aradian's peerage. She takes good care of her friends whenever she is injured, and she always does it with a smile on her face. She has great respect on Aradian, calling her "The Princess of Light". In the past, when she and Silas were best siblings, Percival was kind to her brother. They both liked to talk to each other, until it was revealed that Silas wasn't going to be the heir, she felt worried for him and then tried to talk to him. Percival was shocked though, after seeing him kill Issei in front of Rias and the others, and now had a angry personality that was for Silas and only him. Percival swore that someday, he would be killed by a pierce straight through the heart, ripping him in half. When she joined Aradian's peerage, she had a change of personality, from being a cute and childish girl to a kind and compassionable woman, now caring for people in her peerage. Especially having a love interest with Jackson Price. When his girlfriend, Miranda Seichool explained that she was Jackson's girlfriend, Percival felt silent for a few seconds and then started to say that it was ok. History After being born After being born by a mother and father with her brother Silas, they both were taken to a orphanage to be cared for because of their parent's "death" until they both were taken to a experiment inside a church. The people in the church believed that they both were worthy of wielding a balance breaker, but they both ran away, and finally found out that their parents were still alive by a farmer who met them shortly after they left church. When they found their parents, they were reunited and then they went to their own castle Life as a Princess, and a loss of a brother After reuniting with their family with her brother, Silas, both her and Silas were living in peace, as prince and princess of the castle that their parents ruled. They were enjoying the time of their lives in peace, until their mother revealed to Silas, that he wasn't the heir to the throne, but Percival was the heiress to the throne after her parents pass on the crown to someone. This drove Silas mad and then walked away, until seeing Rias Gremory and the others. Percival was a friend to Rias Gremory, and the others as well. When Silas met Rias, he explained to everyone in the throne room that he was formerly a member of her peerage until he left, because of his rage that made Rias angry about it. When Silas met Rias face to face, he slapped her in the face and then walked away with rage all over his face and body The Death of Issei Hyoudou After having a chat with Rias about Silas, he heard a blast coming from outside the castle. When they all ran out, they saw Issei Hyoudou and Silas Kasslehoffe fighting each other. Percival tried to convince Silas to stop, but he punched her in the guts, and then rapidly punched Issei in the guts, again and again until he would vomit blood. After various punching, Silas raised Issei's head and pulled him up, and yelled at Rias that this would be his revenge. And at that moment... he sliced Issei's head off and threw it away to Rias, who started to cry uncontrollably after seeing her loved one's body beheaded. Rias became enraged and then sliced Silas in half, sending him falling in the cliffs into the unknown Joining Aradian's Peerage After witnessing her brother's death, she became the sole heiress to the throne and then became a wandering person, leaving her family to go on a quest to find a peerage to join. When she met a young devil named Aradian Grimoire, she asked if she wanted to join, and she agreed, being known as one of the 6 Pawns of Aradian Grimoire's peerage. There she found a peerage to join, and would return to her home in the future, when she was ready to visit them. Powers/Abilities Agility Percival is very agile, making her very fast to deflecting magic, but not fast enough to defeat anyone that has faster speed than her speed. She is fast at attacking as well, making her useful for missions that acquire her. Percival has trouble running though sometime after using her full speed. When she goes rough though, she breaks her leg by turning it either sideways or another way. Equipment Crystal Sword of Pyras Percival's Sacred Gear. It is a crystal sword that was forged by Pyras, the Crystal Blacksmith. The Crystal Sword carries the power to control and make crystals with just the slice of the sword. When she channels a lot of energy from the sword, she can be able to make physical light slashes that would cut through stone and even the strongest kinds of stone Trivia * Percival Von Kasslehoffe is Chloe Valens from Tales of Legendia * Percival sometimes has a perverted personality, like Issei's and Akeno's combined * Percival was afraid of cats when she was young, now she likes them because of Koneko's help * She was given the Crystal Sword of Pyras by Pyras's brother, Shaku * Percival and Xenovia train with each other because of how they both carry strong swords Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Female Characters